gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Benedetto
|height = 167cm |affiliation = Benriya (secretary) Cristiano Family (Singer) Former Affiliation Barry Abbott (Prostitute) |manga = Chapter 01 |anime = Episode 01 |seiyu = Mamiko Noto |english va = Felecia Angelle |relatives = Emilio Benedetto (younger brother)|status = }} 'Alex Benedetto '(アレックス・ベネデット, Arekkusu Benedetto?) is a former prostitute who currently works as a secretary for the Benriya alongside Worick Arcanelo and Nicolas Brown. She is also a part time singer at Bastard, the club owned and operated by the Cristiano Family. Appearance Alex is a very attractive young woman with long black hair reaching her mid-back, blue eyes and rich brown skin. She also has a well-endowed figure that many of the women in the series envy; her chest was the first thing Worick noticed. During Alex's time as a prostitute her attire mostly consisted of mini skirts, black or white dresses along with simple black heels with every outfit. As she began to work for Benriya, she is seen wearing jean shorts or dresses. During parties for the Cristiano Family she wears a white dress. Personality Alex is enigmatic, troubled, and quiet, though after Worick and Nicolas take her in, she starts to speak up for herself more. She's kind, caring and acts like a big sister or a motherly figure to some people. Alex is also shown to be protective and courageous, willing to put herself in harms way just to protect those she cares about. We see this when she tries to stick up for Nic when she hears rude comments about him from some prostitutes , comforting Worick when he was having nightmares about his past to even hitting a thug with a pipe to stop him from raping a little Twilight girl. Alex has also risked her life to protect Loretta from Erica. She is also competent and very hot-blooded too. Background Not much is known about her past, At some point Alex was raped by a unknown person. After her father and mother passed away she took over taking care of her younger brother. She left with Barry to go to Ergastulum, promising to come back for him after they get a place. During her time with Barry, he started giving her TB medications in order to control her. She remembered that she might have once known Nic when she was younger, and it is hinted that he might have been the person to save her from the man who was raping her. Plot In Alex’s first appearance she is laying on the ground below Barry, who is counting her earnings as a whore. Unsatisfied with the woman’s job he sends her off to earn more money, not before threatening and insulting her. Without her being aware, Nicolas watches her from his window. As she was ordered she finds more clients in Joel’s nearby ally. With a bleeding a nose after being hit by his client she slowly walks to the main street. Granny tells her to get lost because her business affects her own. Alex reaches the bottom of the stairs of the street while Worick acknowledge her “huge boobs”. Nicolas isn’t as interested as his partner but still throws a handkerchief at her. When it lands in her head she looks up, but Benriya have already left. She continues her day, getting more customers and earning more money. It is clear she is very unhappy. When she returns back to her favorite alley that is perpendicular to Benriya’s building. To her surprise Worick is waiting for her. They converse and it is revealed they have been seeing each other through the window for months and yet never talked. Also, he questions why did she become Barry’s woman. She simply responds that she has nowhere to go. Suddenly sad, she asks him to leave because Barry will get mad at her. Worick does but not before telling her that Barry will never comeback. Alex chases after him, guiding herself by the gunshots. She arrives at the massacre of Barry’s gang. When she sees her former pimp's corpse she kneels at its side. Suddenly full of rage she grabs a nearby gun and shoots the corpse several times. Before she is able to leave, Worick grabs her and take her along the duo to Inspector Chad and Cody. Inspector Chad first makes an uproar about her but after Nicolas’s threatens him, he reluctantly accepts. When the whole gang comes back Alex initially goes back to her alley but is eventually asked to answer the phone calls at Benriya’s office. Alex wakes up at the couch to see Nicolas getting ready to leave. When Worick comes out of his room, he asks her why she didn’t sleep in his bed. Annoyed Nicolas explains him that he was all over her while half asleep and that he had to peel her of him. Ashamed, Worick apologizes, excusing himself by saying he mistook her by one of his clients. Alex is confused, she doesn’t know what kind of clients he is talking about. As if it wasn’t enough, Worick asks her to accompany Nicolas with delivery and to buy some cigarettes as well. She isn’t really accustomed to Nicolas yet, so she is really awkward at asking him questions and she is really confused about his identity (she doesn’t know what a Twilight is). Nicolas answers one of her questions and explains that Worick is a gigolo and that he works on weekends. When they visit Joel’s shop he addresses her as “his woman” and tells her to wait while he does the delivery. She seems really flustered for this. When she remembers that she needs to buy cigarettes she realizes she never asked for the brand. As if granny had read her thoughts she gives a box of Pall Malls to her, the brand Worick have been using since forever. Granny also mentions that her face´s wound has healed. Alex seems to get comfortable and asks to read to Joel’s newspaper. In it a picture of young master Wallace is shown along to a summary of investigations about Arcangelo Family massacre. Joel warns Alex to leave Benriya soon, since Ergastulum is a place where people with dark pasts often gather. Back at her favorite alley Alex informs Worick that the cigarettes are on his desk. Plus she asks him several questions: Why did he become a gigolo and if he had ever asked him “why?”. He finds strange the latter and answers that he founds no point in doing so. Nina visits Benriya and freaks out when Alex opens the door, mistaking her for one of Worick’s customers. When she explains this, Alex gets pissed off at Worick for telling a little girl about his job. When the girl gives Nicolas his medicine Alex is surprised, she doesn’t understand how someone that looks so healthy as him could need any type of medicine. She is just as surprised when she finds out Nina is a capable nurse, even for her short age. After that, when Benriya accepts Dr.Theo’s job, Alex helps as bait to distract some gangsters while Worick kills them. She is shown feeling remorse subsequently, but she only talks about how her shirt is ruined. She also nags Worick for wanting lunch after just committing murder. In the way to Dr. Theo’s clinic he attempts to explain tags to her, but ends with “I guess you’ll get it sooner or later if you see them in action.” Alex is able to take a glimpse at the fight between Nicolas and the rank B twilight. She is badly startled when the twilight falls near them, and collapses to her knees. She is troubled about the high concentration of mercenaries in her surroundings, too. Later, inside the clinic, when Nina asks her if she feels better she denies, nonetheless Alex says she is slowly getting used to it. Alex is bewildered by the term twilight when used by Nina, replying to the previous question Alex asked her “Are you afraid of Nicolas?”. As always, Alex is full of questions. First thing in the morning she is already wondering about Nicolas’s tribal tattoo. Then she gives a little visit to Worick who is sound asleep on the couch. She admires his long lashes and silky hair. She makes the observation that if he ever was quiet, he could show off his beauty better. Later that morning by Worick’s command she accompanies them to another delivery quest. She is not seen taking in any part of any delivery conversation until they reach Pussy, although she is spotted showing the first signs of hallucinations when they stopped at Daniel Monroe’s. She is cupping her face on her hands and saying that she had seen a face out of somewhere. At Pussy, Alex points out Worick’s popularity among all the call girls. She also notices Nicolas’s restrain from entering the establishment; and when the whores start acting rude towards him, she tells them to take it easy. She then takes Big Mama’s compliments without a word. After their meeting with the madam, she shows concern about Worick’s cut on his hand, and advises him to chill. That was until he grabs her behind to which she responds by biting his hand. Abilities She has yet to be in a proper fight, but has shown courageous tendencies and is strong enough to be able to knock out a normal using a metal pipe. Quotes *(Talking to Nic and Worick) "Isn't this harsh to be separated like this. I was okay with things as they were till the very end." Trivia * She has an accent, as Worick could easily tell that she wasn't born in Ergastulum . * She is voiced by Mamiko Noto. * She seems to enjoy singing. * She has been thought of to slightly resembles Revy from Black Lagoon. * According to Chad Adkins, she is of mixed race, including Black and Chinese. References Category:Characters Category:Benriya Category:Female Category:Normal